cweepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Homicidal Liu
The story of "Homicidal Liu", is an alternate universe version of the character of 'Liu Woods' from the popular 2011 Creepypasta story "Jeff the Killer". Origin From the 2011 Jeff the Killer Creepypasta, it can be derived that Liu was protective (he tried to fend off the bullies first, before they pulled out knives; He took the blame for what Jeff did to them), considerate of his brother (He was the one to speak up and say Jeff’s face didn’t look too bad, after a moment of silence shared by the family), and he was basically Jeff’s only ‘friend’ when they moved into the new neighborhood. Liu’s fate is never outright said, either. The story ends with Jeff telling Liu to go to sleep, after gutting their parents. Many fans have theorized that Liu suffered the same fate, some have thought Jeff really did just let his brother fall asleep and leave, and then a third idea is that Jeff spared his brother in the end, or Liu miraculously lived. The DeviantArt user Vampirenote13 took the idea of Liu living and evolved the character into something else. Liu Woods has brown hair (assuming genetics of brown hair being dominant, and Jeff in the story having brown hair), green eyes, and multiple scars from living through a horrifying experience of his brother attempting to gut him, pulling out his intestines and such. He did try to fight back and choke his brother with a rosary until it broke. Billy and his mother heard screaming from their house next door, and came to Liu’s rescue after Jeff had abandoned his victim. He almost died in the hospital, but pulled through. It was when a nurse happened to be talking about what his brother had done to him, referring to Jeff as a monster, that Liu snapped and stabbed her over and over until she died. His first victim. He fled the hospital to the house, grabbed only a few belongings, burned the rest, and then left the state. Once he had blood on his hands, Liu couldn’t turn back. But despite the horrifying events, Liu still cares deeply about his younger brother, and forgave him in the end because he’s experienced first hand the will to kill. On the other hand, Liu's killings may also be influenced by Sully, a dark-eyed sociopath/psychopathic personality he developed after the night Jeff tried to kill him to cope with the traumatic events. Sully claims to have disowned Jeff as a brother and hates him, but has shown some signs he may still care for Jeff in some way. Sully fears Jeff at times, especially the events of that night. He is defensive and childish at times. Even though he acts older than it, Sully claims to only be seven years old, a reference to how long it has been since his personality developed. He holds some consideration and feelings for Liu himself, since they share a body and he refrains from killing anyone Liu cares about due to 'Not wanting to make Liu depressed’. Appearance In various fan-art, Liu is portrayed as being around 21-24 years old, having medium brown hair, light green eyes, and multiple scars and stitches reaching across his face to his neck from living through a horrifying experience of his brother attempting to murder him. He is often seen wearing a black sweater, dark blue jeans, and a dark grey and light grey striped scarf. Personality Liu is quite protective, especially over those who he considers close and important to him. He was always considered to be the overly defensive and courageous one among his family and friends. At times he can be straightforward, as Liu isn't afraid of confrontations or standing up to people, and he refuses to take crap from anyone. But due to Sully's influence, he can ultimately change from his normal self into a violent, vicious, and dangerous serial killer. Taking great joy in ending people's lives, or as Sully himself would simply put it: "It just feels damn good, bitch!" Powers and Abilities Similar to his brother Jeff, Liu is also very strong and fast. Using his superior abilities to murder his victims with ease. Liu is even displayed to be incredibly durable and resilient, since he was able to avoid his death when his brother tried gutting him, and survive the attack. Facts * Homicidal Liu was created by Vampirenote13 and has a now defunct ask blog on Tumblr 1 * While Jeff was attacking him, Liu did actually try to fight back and even managed choke his brother with a rosary (until it broke). * Despite what many fans believe, Liu actually has no intentions of killing his brother. Liu has forgiven Jeff for trying to kill him. * Liu doesn't have a crush on Jane in fact, he doesn't think highly of her at all. * Unlike Jeff, Liu has no signature catchphrase. Theme Song Whispers In My Head - Onlap